


My Fault

by RinAsami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in Chapter 114, That Butler, Assaulting where Lizzy was looking empty eyed and lifeless...what did it mean?</p><p>The following is an idea I had about what could happen in an AU regarding the Lizzy cliffhanger in Chapter 114.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I couldn't get out of my head after reading Chapter 114,That Butler, Assaulting. It is mostly dialogue fyi and I have not proofed it much. I'm thinking that this may end up 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ciel was back at the manor after visiting Sullivan earlier in the night. He was so tired and could not wait to sink into his luxurious bed after the events of the night. It was a relief that he was not poisoned but it was more puzzling on why Bravat wanted his blood. Abberline seemed to want to share information so he was hoping The Yard would collect the bodies Sebastian had found and do the autopsies quickly. It was unknown what Bravat’s plan was and who he was working for so time was of the up-most importance.

Sebastian inspected the rest of Ciel’s body during his bath after arriving home and thankfully did not find any other pin pricks or injuries. The young lord was tired but not tired enough to realize that Sebastian was quieter than usual. The demon typically had _something_ chiding to say; especially since Ciel allowed himself to fall into a potentially dangerous predicament again.

“Sebastian, you have been very quiet on the ride home and just now during the bath.” Ciel stated in a mellow tone; not meaning to sound as accusing as it came out.

Sebastian didn’t answer right away and continued to tuck the young lord in his bed. Looking up from folding the young lord’s eye patch on the night stand, he finally answered. “My lord, I am just deeply in thought. Please think nothing of it.” Sebastian smiled and bowed; seemingly wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. “If there is nothing else my lord, I will take my leave. Goodnight, young lord.”

Ciel picked up on the odd behavior and decided he wanted to know now what the demon was hiding. “Sebastian, you are not leaving yet. Tell me what you are so deep in thought about. I know you are hiding something. Tell me.”

“Young lord, you are tired and need your rest. All can wait until tomorrow morning.” Sebastian said, trying hard to divert the earl’s questioning.

“Sebastian, do not make me order you. Just tell me what you are hiding now or I _will_ order you to tell me. You cannot lie to me so spit it out!”

Sebastian was nervous. Sebastian is _never_ nervous. He is a demon, do demons even get nervous? Whatever it was he did not want to tell his young master, not yet anyway. The butler took a deep breath and seemed to contemplate what to say which was very unlike him.  Sebastian knelt by the bed on one knee and looked directly at his master.

“I do not wish to tell you my lord; however you insist so stubbornly. ….. I found the five beautiful bodies during my search last evening.” Ciel just nodded his head indicating that he remembered the findings and signaled for the butler to go on.

“My lord, I am so sorry.” Ciel’s brows knitted in worry and his eyes searched Sebastian’s while wondering what was going on. He knew that what would come next would be something terrible.

“One of the bodies that I discovered was of Lady Elizabeth Midford. I was concerned with your well-being, as you may have been poisoned and apologize I did not tell you last evening when I found her.”

Ciel was silent and in shock. The emotions that were running through his head were disbelief, confusion, sadness, hatred….hatred for Bravat….hatred for who was responsible for taking away the happiest and most caring person he ever knew. He didn’t love Lizzy like a fiancé but he still cared for her deeply and it was his job to protect her. He failed. He didn’t get her out of that hall fast enough. He didn’t take it seriously enough. He failed Lizzy….no, he _killed_ Lizzy. It was his fault. Why didn’t he find her and force her to go home? He could have ordered Sebastian to get her but, no, he didn’t think they were much a threat. He was wrong and now Lizzy, among the others, paid the price. All these flitting thoughts and emotions flickered across his young face in an instant. When he finally snapped out of the barrage of sadness and impending rage he spoke after several minutes.

“Bring her back Sebastian! That is an order. BRING HER BACK!!!” Ciel was shaking in his bed and screamed the words at his butler. He owned a demon and he would move hell to fix what he had broken.

“Young master, I will retrieve her remains at once.” Sebastian moved to get up and head for the door.

“No Sebastian! I ordered you to bring HER back, not her remains. Do you understand me demon? You will bring her back to life and bring her back to me. That is an order!” Ciel’s marked eye sparkled in the dim light, reflecting the power of the contract and his authority.

“Young master, you are very distressed at the moment. Please calm down and realize what you are requesting. I will fetch you some tea with honey.”

“Are you telling me you are breaking the contract by not following orders Sebastian?!”

“No my lord, you are distraught and in shock due to Lady Elizabeth’s fate and may not fathom the impossibilities of what you are asking.”

“Sebastian, I gave you an order, did I not?” Ciel huffed and more determined now to force his demon to bend to his will.

“Yes master; however, Lady Elizabeth is deceased. I am a demon and your servant and can do many extraordinary things,  but even I cannot defy such finite laws in this realm.”

“This realm? So you are saying you can do it in other realms then?” The young lord had a spark of hope. He knew it was a long shot to order his demon to bring someone back to life when the Undertaker had such poor results with the bizarre dolls but he had to try. It was his fault Lizzy was gone and if he could fix it he must.

“Young lord, you do not know what you ask of me.”

“Answer me Sebastian! Can you bring someone back from the dead in another realm?”

“Yes, my lord. I can; however, the…”

“No, no excuses. You are able to bring her back so do it. I don’t care what it takes demon. I order you to bring her back no matter the cost!” The young earl had little hope but saw so much in his young life and thought, if a demon is possible and zombies are possible then maybe with the right circumstances this was also possible.

Sebastian was getting irritated. His hot headed young master did not fully understand what he was asking for. If he truly cared for Lady Elizabeth he would stop this nonsense. “My lord, do you not remember the Undertaker’s experiments? It does not end well when trying to bring back someone from death.”

“That was the Undertaker, not you, a demon that was given an order. Besides, you said it is possible in another realm and that is not what the Undertaker was doing. Do it Sebastian!”

"Young master...please. You have triumphed over your parent’s death and will get your revenge for the torment you endured afterward.  You did not demand of me to bring your beloved parents back so why are you so determined with this death?"

"SEBASTIAN, this is Elizabeth! It was my duty to protect her. I should have been there, took her away from that place. I failed!!! Those bastards killed her in their bizarre experiments. They knew it was killing people and they continued. I hate them; they will pay for what they have done. But first I need to bring her back by any means necessary."

"My lord, I urge you to reconsider. By other realm, I mean hell. I will have to go back to hell and bargain for her soul to be returned. If it is successful she will not be the same. Hell is not a place for someone like Elizabeth to venture. And there are consequences for meddling in the order of things. She will owe a debt that she is not able to consent to pay my lord."

"Sebastian, are you trying to disobey my orders?"

"No, of course not master."

"Then do as I say and get her back! I will pay whatever debt is owed. I would go through the torment of that month one hundred times over again if it was to get her back."

"Young master, you cannot pay the debt. It is her life to be restored and only she can pay the debt." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated at what was transpiring.

'What is to be re-payed? And to whom?"

"My lord the price for extending life is of course....her soul. I have no need for anything else."

"You, YOU would take her soul."

"Yes my lord, she would owe me a debt and when her death comes a second time in this world, I would devour her soul. Granted, it would not be as exquisite as yours will assuredly be. It will be like a sweet, tart flavor I'm sure."

"You are appalling Sebastian."

Sebastian glared at his master with the most disgusted frown. “Master, nothing in this world or the next is free. You should know this.”

Ciel sighed, "Well, will SHE be able to give you orders as well?"

"No, my lord, we would not be creating a contract. She would simply owe me the debt of her soul."

"I said I would do anything to get her back Sebastian and I meant it."

"My lord, excuse me but, are you even considering what Lady Elizabeth would want? She may never forgive you as she cannot consent to giving up her place in paradise to have her soul obliterated by me."

"IT WAS MY FAULT SEBASTIAN!! I have to do something. She should not have died. I understand she may hate me forever but at least she will be alive. Alive to be able to have her wonderful life she's always wanted."

"As I said, she will not be the same. A glimpse of hell can change a pure-hearted soul such as hers." Sebastian warned.

"Enough!  Just do it. Bring her back. I do not care if she will owe you her soul. She can live and that is good enough for me dammit."

"How very selfish of you young master. But, as you wish. I will leave immediately after I recover her body for safekeeping."


End file.
